PUMBA neko love
by Chizuri Akane
Summary: Ash es un guerrero neko,un día batallo con el clan fennekin con una chica de cabello miel llamada serena,acabando enamorándose de ella,pero alguien mato el líder de serena haciendo que los del clan fennekin huyeran,ash entendiendo porque no acabo con serena,pero eso hace que su madre se enfurezca mande a matar a serena,que harán ash y serena para estar juntos?.
1. Una guerra y un amor comienzan

**Alola chicos,perdón por ese saludo es que tengo que cumplir un reto,mi mejor amiga me hizo una apuesta,si yo ganaba ella tenia que hace algo super vergonzoso con la persona que le gusta (yo fui la que le propuso eso si soy mala XD) pero si ella ganaba tenia que hacer el saludo de alola (cosa que antes me daba vergüenza pero bueno) y como haríamos eso? pues yo tengo un juego de play 3 que a ella le gusta mucho (resident evil 6 XD) y la que tuviera mas puntos (jugábamos la campaña de lion cosa que se me dificulta en la parte de la cueva donde se separan porque lion ayudo a helena a saltar a otro muro pero este se callo y tal) pues me estaba jodiendo con tanto miedo que tenia de que me apareciera otro zombie gordo! porque era muy gordo arceus no se como no se nos vino la cueva encima pero eso es otra historia,y al final del capitulo quedamos en empate,entonces se cumplen los retos,jaja disfrute mucho verla tan avergonzada con el :3 pero también se veía tan linda así :3 claro es mi mejor amiga y somos asi XD,pero bueno pa que les cuento si de todos monos eso no les interesa,como ven en el titulo,continuare con PUMBA neko love,espero que les guste n.n.**

 **Una guerra y un amor comienzan.**

Nos encontramos en la aldea de una raza guerrera,vemos a un chico de piel morena ojos color chocolate y cabello azabache alborotado con orejas y cola de gato del mismo color que su cabello con unas cicatrices en sus mejillas en forma de Z,vestía un pantalón gris y sin camisa,el chico se encontraba viendo algo a lo lejos.

Que sera eso? -Se pregunto a si mismo el chico.

Que pasa? sucede algo ash? -Pregunto una señora de cabello castaño claro ojos cola y orejas del mismo color mirando al chico de nombre ash.

Algo se mueve por los arbustos de alla mama -Señalo ash haciendo saber que la señora era su madre.

Umm..es algo raro,ve a revisar con tus amigos ash -Dijo su madre y ash obecedio y reunió un grupo de chicos y fueron a buscar.

Mientras buscaban un chico de pelo marrón al igual que sus ojos cola y orejas colo que un poco mas oscuro.

Que pasa ash? que estamos buscando? -Pregunta el chico confundido.

No lo se pero vi que algo se movía en los arbusto a lo lejos -Dijo mientras veía a su alrededor -ven algo chicos?

No solo arboles -Respondió uno de los chicos cabello azul marino ojos blancos y orejas y cola blancas.

Esperen que es ese ruido? -dijo ash parando de caminar y todos ven a escondidas en unos arbustos tres chicas nekos matando a un ciervo,cuando vieron bien,una de las chicas,cabello largo color miel mato al ciervo de una sola mordida en la garganta dejando sorprendidos a los chicos pero reaccionaron muy molestos.

Que creen que hacen!? -Pregunto gary muy molesto.

Cazando un ciervo que no ves? -Pregunto una de las tres chicas quien tenia cabello rojo ojos verdes orejas y cola de color purpura.

Si pero ustedes tienen prohibido cazar aquí -Dijo ash algo molesto.

Pues nos da igual -Dijo la segunda chica de cabello azul y ojos grises con cola y orejas blancas.

Que se vayan -Dijo gary sacando sus garras.

No nos irem... -No termino de decir la chica de cabello rojo ya que la tercera la interrumpió.

Solo llevémonos no el ciervo y vayámonos no de aquí -Dijo la chica de pelo miel y se fueron dejando a ash y los chicos sorprendidos pero se fueron a su aldea.

Ash y sus amigos se fueron a su aldea y le contaron todo a un señor de pelo gris y ojos negros con orejas y cola grises quien se molesto al escuchar eso y reunió a algunos guerreros y empezó a "hablar".

Como ya se enteraron,tres chicas rompieron una de las reglas que tenemos con los de su aldea,quiero que vayan a buscarlas juntos y si es necesario...maten las! -Dijo el señor y los guerreros obedecieron y fueron a buscar a las chicas pero en su trayecto encontraron a varios nekos **( así le diré cuando se encuentren con los del otro clan o con cualquiera XD)** y el señor se molesto mas.

Así que termino el trato de paz no? -Pregunto el señor de pelo gris.

Si tu quieres matarnos oak nosotros no defenderemos -dijo el hombre de pelo blanco y ojos rojos del clan enemigo.

Después de todo lo que han echo,prefieren morir por una estupidez que causaron? MANTELOS -Grito oak y todos los guerreros obedecieron y los del clan enemigo atacaron también.

Todos se empezaron a atacar sin importarles si son chicos o chicas lo hacían de igual modo,ash cuando vio a la chica de pelo miel fue directo a atacarla y lo hizo,pero la chica se volteo y se defendió,ash cuando vio su rosto sus ojos brillaron,tenia unos preciosos ojos color azul como el cielo y el mar,pero se olvido de eso rápidamente y el y la chica empezaron a pelear..hasta que algo inesperado sucedió...el líder del clan enemigo fue asesinado los del clan enemigo se asustaron y se llevaron al cadáver pero oak no los iba a dejar,pero la chica de cabello miel los detuvo con un lanzallamas y escaparon.

Oak estaba molesto pero se tranquilizo y todos volvieron a la aldea,pero ash se encontraba confundido con esa chica.

E..esa chica...era hermosa,sus ojos,su cabello,sus orejas y cola..ademas era fuerte y era inteligente,sabia lo que haría...pero porque siento esta sensación en mi pecho?..a..acaso -se empezó a decir así mismo hasta que dio una sonrisa -me enamore de ella -dijo mirando el techo con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa se fue cuando recordo algo -pero mi madre me comprometió con may y dudo que ella acepte mi enamoramiento con ella -dice muy triste pero luego se dice que luchara por su amor pero para su mala suerte su madre escucho todo.

Asi que te enamoraste de esa zorra -Dijo su madre muy molesta pero ash reacciono de forma no muy buena.

ELLA NO ES UNA ZORRA -Grito ash muy enfadado pero su madre solo le dio una cachetada.

ASH KETCHUM ESTAS CASTIGADO Y NO SALDRÁS HASTA EL DÍA DE LA BODA! -Grito su madre y encerró a su hijo quien se quedo en shock pero escucho a su madre decir que mando a matar a su amada y se enfureció.

No dejare que la mates madre -Dijo para luego escaparse por la ventana quien rompió con un golpe silencioso para no alerta a nadie.

Donde la chica.

A la chica le pasaba lo mismo,estaba igual de confundida que ash pero se fue a su habitación a pensar.

Serena te encuentras bien? -Pregunto la chica de pelo rojo.

Si solo necesito descansar tengo sueño -Dijo la chica de nombre serena fingiendo un bostezo y su amiga la dejo para que descansara,pero serena solo se tiro a su cama- que rayos me paso con ese chico,porque en un momento pensé en dejar de atacarlo?...ayy arceus..estoy confundida...acaso sera porque quería que me ganara o..p..porque me..ena..-iba a decir serena pero solo dio una sonrisa al saber que era lo que iba a decir pero luego escucho algo y se salio de su habitación y se escondió en unos arbustos.

Asi que mataremos al hijo de delia no? el que ataco a la princesa serena -Dijo un chico de cabello negro con ojos rojos orejas blancas y cola blanca también,serena al escuchar eso se fue a su habitación.

N..no..no puedo dejar que lo maten...-Se dijo a si misma y miro la puerta - tendré que ir a donde el y salvarlo incluso si me matan tengo que decirle -dijo para luego salir corriendo sin que la vieran se fue al bosque a buscarlo.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Al fin! ya lo termine,la verdad hice lo que pude,cambie muchas cosas pero bueno,espero que les guste,sin mas nada que decir nos vemos n.n cuídense.**


	2. Un reencuentro algo romántico

**Alola chicos (si aun no ah terminado el reto,tengo que hacer ese saludo por lo menos 10 cap de cada historia ;_;) como están? espero que muy bien,si creo que eh tardado un poquito mas pero bueno,pero me dieron ganas de escribir y a escribir pues,bueno sin mas que decir comencemos n.n.**

 **Un reencuentro algo romántico.**

Nos encontramos en un bosque que cerca de un árbol se encontraba durmiendo una chica de cabello color miel que estaba empezando a despertar.

Um...ahh..eh..d..donde..-Empezó a decir hasta que se levanto rápidamente y salio corriendo al bosque - COMO ME PUDE QUEDAR DORMIDA!-Comenzó a correr rápidamente pero luego se detuvo - Diablos...no eh comido nada,pero tengo que buscar a ese chico rápido...diablos.

Y hablando sobre romeo,ash se encontraba durmiendo en un árbol pero el moverse se callo de el dandose un fuerte golpe,pero al parecer no le dolió tanto ya que estaba acostumbrado.

Vaya buenos días que me dieron jeje -dice en una risa y luego suena su estomago - no eh comido desde ayer,mejor busco algo para desayunar -dice y luego se levanta y empieza a buscar algo para comer,luego de unos segundos se encontró un árbol de manzanas y tomo una,se sentó en el suelo y se la empezó a comer -me pregunto como estará...espero que se encuentre bien,odiaría que le hicieran daño,no entiendo porque la quiere muerta,solo porque...porque se robo mi corazón no es excusa para asesinarla...eh?...ese sonido -se levanta del suelo y camina a unos arbustos y vio lo que su mente y corazón estaban pensando,se avía encontrado con la chica con la que peleo el día anterior,estaba buscando algo de comida y cuando volteo sus miradas se encontraron,pero por alguna razón la chica se avía puesto en posición de combate,cosa que sorprendió a ash y soltó la manzana y fue a atacarla,pero mientras peleaban uno de los dos dio un paso mal dado y hizo que ambos se cayeran en una posiciones...que para algunos podría ser pervertida y para otros romántica,serena estaba encima de ash mientras que este tenia sus manos en sus caderas,pero luego se quito rápidamente de encima de el.

L..lo...siento -dijo serena a ash con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

No te preocupes -dijo ash embobado al escuchar la voz de la chica pero noto que estaba avergonzada y algo asustada -oye no estés asustada,no muerdo,al menos no te morderé a ti -dice ash con una sonrisa.

Vale -dice mas sonrojada pero luego se le quita.

Cual es tu nombre? -pregunto ash para quitar el ambiente tenso.

Serena -Dijo serena viendo que ash la miraba embobado -y tu?

Ash,mi lady -ash tomo su mano y la beso.

U..un gusto ash -dijo sonrojada mirando a ash.

El gusto es mio -dice ash con una sonrisa pero luego escucha un rugido y ve el estomago de serena -no has comido nada -se levanta del suelo y toma una de las manzanas del árbol y se la da -no es mucho,pero espero que te quite el hambre un poco.

Gracias -se la empieza a comer,luego de terminar empezaron a hablar,pero luego ash dijo algo que no le gusto a serena.

Y..entonces eres del clan fennekin no? -dijo ash quien se quien se quito golpear por eso.

Si soy del clan fennekin -dice muy molesta.

Lo siento...-dijo ash bajando la mirada muy triste.

Porque te disculpas? -pregunta confundida.

Porque te pregunte eso y te molestaste -dice ash triste.

Si me moleste,pero conmigo misma,porque todos me odian-dice mirando al piso.

Pero yo no te odio,yo te quiero -dice levantando su mirada con delicadeza.

P..porque...porque me quieres? -dice llorando un poco y con un pequeño sonrojo.

Eso,eso es un secreto -le da un beso en la mejilla -pero tengo algo que decirte,mi madre quiere matarte.

Lo se...lo oí en mi aldea,quienes te quieren matar a ti como venganza por matar a uno de nuestros lideres -dijo serena.

Pues no soy tan fácil de atrapar,no te preocupes -vuelve a besar su mejilla y nota que anochecía -bueno,a cenar y a dormir.

Luego de comer se fueron a dormir,por suerte avía un cueva y entraron en ella,sin darse cuenta,ash abrazo a serena mientras se quedaba dormido.

Buenas noches mi lady -dice cerrando sus ojos y quedando completamente dormido.

Buenas noches...mi caballero -dice serena con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la frente a ash y luego se eso cerro sus ojos y se durmió.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Sii muy corto el cap pero fue lo que salio de mi mentecita,no me regañen,y una de la razones de porque tardo es por las clases esa es siempre la razón pero bueno,aun así espero que les haya gustado el cap nos vemos cuídense n.n.**


	3. Recordando el pasado

**Alola! hoy volvemos con pumba neko love sii! parecía que la tenia abandonada pero no XDDD hoy la continuamos y sera igual que el otro,cortito así que comencemos.**

 **Recordando el pasado.**

Nos encontramos en un árbol y se puede notar a ash y a serena durmiendo juntos están abrazados pero luego serena empieza a despertar.

Um...ash? -abre sus ojos sin tener la vista borrosa ya y pudo ver perfectamente que ash la abrazaba mientras tenia la cabeza de ella en su pecho-a..ash.q..que..h..haces?

Ash solo se acurruco mas abrazando a serena haciendo que esta se sonrojara pero a la ve recordara algo.

 ** _Flash back._**

 _Nos encontramos en un prado de flores rojas,blancas,amarillas y rosadas con algo de azul y dos neko se encontraban jugando,uno era un niño cabello azabache y piel morena y ojos color marrón mientras que la pequeña era de cabello peli-miel,piel clara y ojos celestes,ambos se encontraban persiguiéndose uno al otro hasta que el niño se lanzo encima de la pequeña tumbándola al piso._

 _Te atrape serena -dijo el pequeño niño con una sonrisa._

 _No es justo ash! -dijo la pequeña de nombre serena con un tierno puchero._

 _Ya sere,te recompensare después -ash se acerca al rostro de serena besándola en los labios causando que se sonrojara la pequeña pero que correspondiera aquel dulce beso-te amo serena._

 _Y..yo también te amo ash -dijo la pequeña quien en sus mejillas tenia un hermoso color carmesí para luego desaparecer junto con un pequeño bostezo._

 _Jeje deberíamos dormir -dijo ash recostándose al lado de serena y poniendo su cabeza en su pecho causando que el sonrojo volviera-descansa mi princesa._

 _D..descansa,mi príncipe azul -dijo la pequeña serena aun con ese sonrojo carmesí y cerro sus ojos y ambos durmieron plácidamente hasta que era de noche y ambos despertaron._

 _Ahh...buenas..noches seré jeje -dijo el pequeño ash despertaba percatándose que ya era noche._

 _Um..5 minutos mas -la pequeña serena se acurruca mas en su pecho._

 _Serena vamos despierta tontita -dijo ash dándole un beso en los labios de nuevo._

 _Ayy vale vale -dijo despertándose haciendo un puchero._

 _Vamos a jugar si sere? -acaricia su mejilla._

 _V..vale a..ashy -dijo con una sonrisa y ambos fueron a jugar._

 ** _Fin del flash back._**

A..a..acaso...e..es..m...mi..a..ash? -se dijo a si misma y ash comenzó a despertar.

Ahh..buenos días serena..eh? -ash nota que serena lo miraba sonrojada -sucede algo?

A..ashy..?-dijo serena sin pensar hundiéndose en aquel recuerdo de su niñez pero ash la miro sorprendido la abrazo.

E..eres tu sere? -ash la abrazaba mas fuerte y solo recibió un beso en la mejilla-s..sere t..te extrañe demasiado!

Y..yo también ashy,t..te extrañe mucho -dijo serena llorando con una sonrisa y teniendo un sonrojo carmesí en sus mejillas.

Ohh my lady,no llores -dijo ash acariciando su mejilla y quitando le las lagrimas-te cuidare serena,no permitiere que te hagan daño,y no permitiré que nos separen-serena se acerca a su rostro y lo besa en la boca-t..te acordaste jeje.

Claro que si -le guiña el ojo -oye..deberíamos ir a comer jeje.

Si jeje,tengo hambre,ven vamos -ash se levanta y se inclina al estilo príncipe y extiende su mano-me permite llevarla,my lady?

Por supuesto caballero -dijo serena tomando la mano de ash y este la besa y la carga como princesa.

Entonces vamos mi princesa-dijo ash dándole un beso en la mejilla y la llevo caminando ya que no irían a buscar muy lejos.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Y TERMINE! pero la otra parte sera la continuación jajaja XD,bueno sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado nos vemos cuídense ;3.**


	4. Los problemas comienzan ahora

**Los problemas comienzan ahora.**

Nos encontramos en un bosque en donde se encontraban ash y serena durmiendo plácidamente acurrucado uno con el otro mientras las hojas de los arboles caían sobre ellos,pero no les importaba,solo querían estar cerca del a pesar de eso,una de las hojas callo en la nariz de ash haciendo que este comenzara a despertarse.

Ahh..umm? -ash miro en su pecho y vio que serena estaba durmiendo cómodamente en el lo cual saco una pequeña sonrisa en el azabache-se ve tan hermosa-ash acaricio la mejilla de serena causando que esta abriera sus ojos poco a poco-buenos días..mi lady.

Buenos días mi caballero -serena le dio un beso en la frente a ash después de que despertara,luego de aquel momento tierno ash salio en busca de algo para comer por lo que serena se había quedado sola pero luego empezó a escuchar a alguien acercarse por lo que subió rápidamente a un árbol y se escondió en se oculto empezó a escuchar a dos chicos hablar.

Diablos donde estará el príncipe ash? tenemos que decirle que se casara ahora con miette -dijo un chico,serena no pudo ver quien era por las hojas de los arboles,pero al escuchar ese nombre empezó asustarse.

Si..may se enamoro de un chico llamado drew -prosiguió a hablar el otro chico mientras seguían buscando a ash.

Al menos se casara con ella,ya que la hija de grace le tiene miedo a ella la razón se desconoce -dijo el otro chico y luego ambos se fueron del se aseguro de que ya no estaban,serena bajo del árbol estaba llorando,el chico que amaba se iba a casar con una chica a la cual odia profundamente.

Espero que a serena le gusten las naranjas jeje -decía ash mientras en sus dos manos llevaba varias naranjas mientras que con su cola agarraba llego vio a serena tirada en el suelo llorando por lo que había soltado todo y fue directo hacia ella-serena! serena por favor dime que te ocurre!?

A..ash -serena levanto su cabeza tenia los ojos rojos por alguna razón,su precioso color zafiro había desaparecido-p..por favor no me dejes! -había abrazado a ash mientras le empezaba a rogar que no la dejara.

Serena -ash levanto su rostro con cuidado y beso su frente-nunca te dejare.

E..es que escuche a dos chicos..d..decir que te casaras con miette ya que may se había enamorado de alguien mas...-ash la miro sorprendido,si bien sabia que se iba a casar con may pero que ahora se casaría con miette,y el en su corazón no quería,tanto en su mente como alma no querían eso,el quería estar con serena pasara lo que pasara.

No me casare con ella serena,no pienso abandonarte -ash la abrazo colocando su cabeza en su pecho para que se desahogara por completo,cuando esto sucedió le dio un beso-nunca pienses que te dejare -acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza mientras le empezaba a quitar las lagrimas y sus ojos volvían a ser azules-ven,vayamos a comer -luego de eso tomaron las manzanas y naranjas,las lavaron en un pequeño lago que había cerca y empezaron a comer,luego de haber comido empezaron a pasar el tiempo juntos hasta que escucharon las voces de dos chicas y se escondieron en los arboles.

Arg! donde estará ash!? -dijo una chica muy enfadada,serena al escuchar su voz empezó a temblar cosa que noto ash y con cuidado aparto las ramas y vio a una chica de piel blanca con pelo azul corto,ojos rosados con un traje color blanco con azul,sus orejas eran azules al igual que su cola con las puntas de color blanco,la otra chica era de piel morena pelo marrón,ojos verdes y tenia una camisa de color rosa con detalles negros y un short gris,sus orejas eran de un marrón mas claro.

No lo se señorita,pero lo encontraremos y usted se casara con el -dijo la chica de una forma un poco tímida debido al carácter que tenia la peli-azul.

Mas te vale o te echare a los houndoom! -grito muy molesta la peli-azul y luego ambas se fueron,ash y serena habían bajado de los ía destacar que ash se encontraba molesto de que lo estuvieran persiguiendo,pero su atención fue con serena al verla tan asustada.

Le tienes miedo..verdad? -serena solo asintio,ash sabia que tendría que saber la razón de su miedo después-bueno..no te preocupes..no me pienso casar con esa maniática..te lo prometí no? nunca te dejaría sola serena -ash se acerco a serena y le había dado un beso muy cerca de los labios causando un fuerte y notorio sonrojo en ambos pero eso los hacia felices -ven mi lady vamos a ir al lago.

C..claro mi caballero -serena le dio una sonrisa pero antes de que ash se volteara le dio un beso rápido en los labios y salio corriendo directo al lago- veamos si me alcanzas!

E..ehh oye tramposa eso no se vale! -ash salio tras serena con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos como hace algunos años...pero no siempre la felicidad perdura...

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Y volvió al fin esta historia! pensaron que la había abandonado? la verdad es que entre las otras no he tenido tiempo ademas de que ahora tengo internet limitado me dificulta mucho en hacer los capítulos,pero bueno,volví a traerles las historias que tanto les gustaron al comienzo y espero que le sigan gustando,a pesar de los cambios jeje.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir,nos vemos cuídense sayonara :3!**


	5. Amigos ¿enemigos?

**Amigos ¿enemigos?.**

Ash y serena se encontraban recostados debajo de la sombra de un árbol tranquilamente,el azabache se acerco al rostro de serena y sonrió al verla dormir plácidamente,acerco su mano y le quito un pequeño mechón de cabello que tenia en su rostro.

-"Cada vez que te veo...eres mas hermosa que cualquier rosa.."-Ash sonría con cada faceta del rostro de serena al verla soñar y se preguntaba con que soñaba,pero desgraciadamente tenia que despertarla para que ambos pudieran comer-oye dormilona..despierta que debemos comer.

\- Cinco minutos mas...-Serena se volteo a su lado derecho mientras sus orejas se movían lentamente.

\- Nada de cinco minutos mas,vamos serena tengo hambre -Ash empezaba a quejarse haciendo que serena bufara un poco para luego frotarse los ojos y levantarse a buscar algo de comer,buscaron frutas,verduras y algo de carne para balancear la comida.

Después de que serena casara un pequeño conejo,ella lo cocino en el fuego para luego comer ella y ash,ambos comían gustosamente,en especial ash quien estaba disfrutando la comida improvisada de serena,sus orejas se movieron al igual que su cola de un lado a otro mostrando felicidad.

\- Esto esta delicioso serena! -El cumplido de ash hizo sonrojar un poco a la peli-miel pero ella solo sonrió y siguió comiendo,al terminar la deliciosa comida ambos fueron a un pequeño lago y bebieron del agua fresca,serena al ver a ash tan concentrado en beber dio una pequeña sonrisa y se abalanzo sobre el haciendo que ambos cayeron al agua.

Ash escupió el agua que tenia en la boca para respirar y vio a serena reírse por aquella broma que le hizo por lo que dio una sonrisa y tomo aire para luego hundirse y dirigirse hacia serena quien no sabia en donde se encontraba ash,la tomo por las piernas y luego le tapo los ojos asustando la mucho por lo que intento safarse de su agarre. Después 3 minutos haciendo eso ash salio del agua siendo perseguido por una serena molesta,se escondió detrás de un árbol y empezó a respirar algo agitado por lo que haría serena si lo encontraba.

Pero en vez de escuchar un "Te encontré" escucho fue el grito de su compañera pidiendo ayuda,ash salio de su escondite para luego ver a serena en una red tratando de liberarse,al ver esto ash se asusto pero fue directo a donde se encontraba la soga que sostenía todo y con un cuchillo que tenia en su pantalón empezó a costar la red pero en eso se le abalanzo un neko de cabello amarillo con orejas negras con puntas amarillos y cola negra,este tenia una camiseta blanca algo desgarrada y unos pantalones azules con rayas amarillas.

Este chico neko empujo a ash lejos de donde se encontraba serena y con el mismo cuchillo que ash intentaba cortar la soga el chico lo tomo y lo alzo hacia arriba para clavarlo en el pecho de ash pero al ver quien era se detuvo muy asustado.

\- E..espera eres ash Ketchum..h..hijo de delia Ketchum..y..y..R..red Kechum...-La voz del chico se notaba muy asustado por haber atacado a ash,este solo le gruño muy molesto.

\- Libera a serena..-Los ojos de ash cambiaron de color marrón a un color celeste.

\- L..liberarla?..p..pero ella solo quiere matarlo..-La voz del chico ahora sonaba confundida,pero volvió asustarse cuando las uñas de ash se volvieron garras filosas,pero tomo una actitud seria he intento atacar a ash pero fue detenido por una pequeña niña neko con orejas negras con puntas naranjas y cola negra con la punta alborotada,la niña vestía una camiseta marrón y tenia un pantalón hasta las rodilla del mismo color solo que este tenia una mini-falda de color blanco algo sucia y desgarrada.

\- Hermano no deberías tratar así a una chica! como crees que te conseguiré novia si todos se enteran como las tratas! -La voz de aquella niña sonaba muy molesta por el acto de su hermano,el por otro lado al escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermana un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro.

\- B..bonnie te he dicho que pares con eso! - El chico tomo a su hermana en brazos impidiendo que se moviera olvidándose por completo de ash quien este solo suspiro y sus ojos y garras volvieron a la normalidad,el chico al darse cuenta de esto solo se asusto mas-l..lo siento es que..p..pensé que ella te hab..

\- Liberala! -El grito de ash asusto al chico quien obedeció de inmediato pero al voltearse vieron que la red estaba rota y vieron a serena libre sacudiéndose un poco.

-No deberían hacer esperar a una damas saben -La voz de serena se notaba un poco molesta por el hecho de haberla atrapado en una red,aunque sabiendo su reputación no le era difícil adivinar el porque lo habían echo.

-Con cuerdo con ella -La pequeña niña de nombre bonnie se cruzo de brazos dejando a su hermano un poco molesto.

-Bonnie no crees que si fueras un poco mas lista entenderías porque la atrape en aquella red? -Este comentario hizo enojar tanto a serena como a bonnie,al ver las miradas asesinas de ambas chicas el joven empezó a sudar frió al ver como su hermana y tanto serena lo miraban de aquella forma,su hermana dio un salto y con este topo las orejas de su hermano y las empezó a jalar.

\- Se porque la capturaste pero no debías hacerlo de esa forma! -La pequeña bonnie le gritaba en las orejas a su hermano mayor.

\- B..bueno ya me disculpo! -El pobre chico se encontraba llorando a cataratas por aquella escena en donde una y otra vez en su cabeza era regañado por su hermana menor,ash y serena solo miraban aquella escena con una gota de sudor en sus mejillas-e..eh..d..discúlpenme..pero es que..

\- Tranquilo..se porque lo hiciste así que te perdono..-La voz de serena estaba tranquila aunque en su mente solo pensaba en darle una cachetada al rubio.

-Mi nombre es Clemont,y ella es mi hermana Bonnie -El chico rubio se presento a el y a su hermana dando una pequeña reverencia cosa que sorprendió a ash.

-Es un gu..Ahhhh! -La pequeña grito al ver los rostros de ash y serena-u..ustedes son ash y serena! son la pareja fugitiva!

\- Pareja fugitiva? -Dijeron al mismo tiempo ash serena y clemont por lo dicho de la pequeña.

-Eh..ahh aun no lo saben,a ustedes se les empezó a llamar así porque ambos se fueron de sus casas,tu ash porque no querías que mataran a serena porque te habías ena..-La pequeña bonnie fue callada por ash antes de que dijera algo que podría perjudicar su relación con serena.

\- Que ash había escapado para que no me mataran porque se había que?-Serena miraba confundida al ojis-marrones quien estaba muy nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano derecha,serena al darle la vuelta al asunto al comprender algo a lo que se refería la niña se sonrojo tanto como el pelaje rojo de las orejas y la punta de su cola.

\- E..es que solo no quería que te lastimaran -La sonrisa nerviosa de ash hizo sonreír a serena con algo de ternura al ver a su amado de aquella forma,sabia que los besos y demás cosas eran por sus juegos de niños,pero si llegara a confirmar lo que en su corazón había..

\- No te preocupes ash,te entiendo -Ash sonrió al ver a serena ya mas tranquila y no querer averiguar el porque no quería que la mataran,aunque si era verdad que su enamoramiento no fue repentino sino algo de su niñez olvidada,el aun no estaba asegurado de si su compañera y amiga de la infancia estaba enamorada de el.

\- Oigan..nosotros seguimos aquí..-La voz de clemont interrumpió aquel momento de ash y serena causando una pequeña molestia en su hermana menor haciendo que esta volviera a jalarlo por las orejas haciendo que tanto ash como serena rieran por esto.

Luego de aquellas escenas cómicas y algo tiernas,los cuatro decidieron mantener aquel encuentro en secreto y hacer que nada había sucedido,porque si se enteraban que habían encontrado a serena y a ash y los dejaron ir los podrían acusar de traidores y ser asesinados o por su propio clan o por otro.

Se despidieron en la atardecer porque si ellos también desaparecerían las acusaciones caerían sobre serena por hacer "Brujería" sobre ellos.

\- Oye serena..porque dicen que los del Clan Fennekin hacen hechicería o brujería? -La pregunta de ash no le gustaba mucho a serena pero solo suspiro para luego dar una media sonrisa.

\- Porque aquellas criaturas,los Fennekin,en su fase evolutiva final,se decía que tenían poderes psiquicos,de echo antes nuestro clan se llama Clan Delphox,pero al ser tachados de hechiceros...lo cambiaron,algunos se odian por ser de aquella raza de criaturas..-Serena miro al cielo con la mirada triste.

Pero..no solo usaban poderes psiquicos..si no también magia..-Serena miro sorprendida a ash quien estaba con una sonrisa al haber descubierto que no solo usaban poderes psiquicos.

\- Cierto..esas criaturas estaban muy cercanas a los Sylveon,criaturas muy amables y dóciles que usaban magia,o bueno..eran conocidos mas bien como hadas,se dice que nosotros somos esas criaturas ahora,claro..en esta forma con algunos rasgos o que podamos usar sus habilidades -Serena recostó su cabeza en el hombro de ash haciendo que este sonriera por aquella acción.

\- Entonces se podría decir que eres una descendiente de criaturas que eran zorros? -Serena abrió los ojos y luego empezó a reír por lo dicho de su compañero.

\- Pues si jajaja..se podría decir que soy una completa zorra jajaja -Las risas de serena con lo dicho hicieron que ash pusiera una mano en la mejilla de esta y pusiera su rostro frente al de el.

\- Pues eres una zorrita muy hermosa -Aquellas palabras por parte de ash causaron una gran sonrojo en serena,ash beso la frente de ella mientras que la susodicha volvía a poner su cabeza en su hombro-Descansa mi lady.

 **En otro lugar.**

\- Aun no los han encontrado!? -Se veía a la madre de ash muy furiosa mientras arañaba una sabana sucia con sus manos.

\- L..lo sentimos..s..señora..d..delia pero no encontramos rastros de el..-Una chica de cabello verde y ojos marrones se encontraba arrodillada y su voz sonaba muy asustada al ver a su líder así.

\- Por el amor de arceus mi hijo no debe estar muy lejos el sabe muy bien que a cada lugar que vaya es territorio de un clan,y si lo ven de seguro que lo capturan y lo traerán ante mi! -Delia miraba muy molesta a la chica la cual hacia su esfuerzo por no llorar.

\- S..si señora delia..-La chica seguía arrodillada para luego levantarse y hacer una reverencia para luego irse.

\- Ash si crees que podrás estar con ella...te aseguro que no sera así..-Delia se encontraba mirando la ventana para luego ver una foto de ella,su hijo y un hombre parecido a ash mientras solo podía gruñir de rabia- Encuentra a la chica...si mi hijo escapo por salvarla...de seguro que estará con ella -Detrás de delia se podía ver un Hombre de 43 años y un chico de 26 años de edad quienes asintieron a la orden de delia.

 **En otro lugar.**

\- Pero que rayos estas planeando serena..-Era la voz de la madre de serena quien estaba sentada en su cama mirando la foto de ella,su hija y un hombre de cabello miel oscuro con ojos verdes- Acaso es por ese chico...como era que se llamaba?

\- Se llama ash señora Grace-Un chico neko de cabello rojo,orejas y cola de color azul oscuro y ojos amarillos como de 29 años de edad respondió la pregunta de la madre de serena causando una expresión de sorpresa en esta.

\- Ash..entonces por eso huiste...encuentren a mi hija rápido...busquen en el prado Sildel..ahí estará ella..junto con el..-Grace tenia una pequeña sonrisa al saber la razón de su hija ahora.

\- P..pero señora grace,ese prado esta en territorio de los Meawtic..y sabe que su hija serena le..

\- Le tenia miedo a miette..lo se..no se me ha olvidado lo que esa estúpida le hizo a mi hija...pero eso no le importara a ella..créanme..-Los chicos asintieron ante la respuesta de Grace.

\- Entonces prepararemos las provisiones para el viaje -Grace solo asintio y los chicos salieron de su casa,grace se levanto de la cama y puso aquella foto en una repisa mientras miraba en la ventana- solo espero que sepas lo que haces serena.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Y bien? que les parece? muy largo? muy nos has dejado con ganas de saber mas?,bueno si,estoy satisfecha con este capitulo lleno de preguntas y curiosidades que espero que hayan notado y si no,se las responderé en el siguiente capitulo no se preocupen,es que no se si después de que ven el "Esta historia continuara" dejan de leer y van directo a escribir su reviews XD,porque siento que así lo hacen,o no prestan atención a las curiosidades y preguntas! XDD.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho el cap porque se que me tarde mucho en hacerlo,en actualizar pero como ya sabrán,la situación de mi pais no es muy buena,y con clases y con internet limitado pues..es muy difícil,pero aun así les traeré caps para ustedes que les gusta mucho esta y mis demás historias de amour :3.**

 **Para los que no lo sepan,tengo una historia junto a mi amigo DarkJager de amour que transcurre después de que ash participara en la liga de alola y combatiera contras los ultra y volviera a kanto para recojer unos pokemon y volver a la región en donde vive y se reencontró con su amiga de la infancia serena,quien después de despedirse en aquel aeropuerto y dado aquel sorpresivo pero significativo beso a reencontrarse con ella una vez mas y darle aquello que recibió hace dos años.**

 **Mi querido amigo DarkJager no es muy bueno con este tipo de historias románticas y cursis (Yo si,pero como dije mi perfil,soy rara con estas cosas XD) así que no esperen a un ash muy romántico o que al menos le diga cosas lindas porque seguirá siendo el mismo ash despistado de todos los tiempo,eso si,con novia y al menos si le dará besos..espero XD,aunque eso si,no vayan a decir que metemos cosas solo para mas relleno que esto no pasa en el anime ect ect,cuando lo pongo yo es con una intención y una razona así que tendrían que esperar a que les esplique X3.**

 **Y sobre el tema de las presentaciones de serena,me tendrán que disculpar porque a veces me pongo muy floja o se me dificulta por el echo de que también debo hacer que serena de giros o baile y esas cosas,no como en las batallas que se me es fácil porque ella solo le dice que hacer a sus pokemon y estos ejecutan los movimientos al estilo performace XD.**

 **Pero haré mi mejor y mayor esfuerzo porque por una rara razón me gustan los performace (Como se escriban XD!)y como tengo ideas y combinaciones de movimientos muy locas pues..espero que les agrade XDD,y** **como ejemplo les pondré esto :3.**

 **-Leafeon usa tormenta de pétalos,glaceon canto helado sylveon viento de hada! -Leafeon salto hacia arriba y empezó a ejecutar aquel movimiento creando pétalos rosas que gracias al viento de hada empezaron a crear un tornado de colores rosa y azul con el canto helado de glaceon-Sylveon rapidez! -Sylveon salto hacia atrás creando estrellas de color amarillo que al poco tiempo se fusionaron con el tornado de pétalos creando una estrella con aquellas flores y copos de nieve.**

 **Eso..eso son ideas locas XD.**

 **Mangle: Wow! Chizu,te sientes bien?**

 **Si por?**

 **Mangle:Pues porque has escrito mucho en este capitulo..contando que estas dando un cierre al cap muy..muy...MUY largo.**

 **Wow enserio? vaya..supongo que es la magia de la escritura *Se pone unos lentes* no mejor me quito esto que no veo un pichu con esto *se los quita***

 **Y me despido con una tontería muy..ya olviden lo XD,sin mas que decir,nos vemos,cuídense sayonara ;3!**


End file.
